


knife edge

by optimouse



Series: The thing about Lions is...that they aren't Hyenas. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Intersexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 'Funk'.<br/>Puck takes issue with some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knife edge

“Good Morning.” It was a good morning with a knifepoint on his Adam’s apple. “Now, Saint Kill-Joy, you’re going to sit still and listen.”

                “Or what?”

                The knife pressed in even as Jesse pushed back into his mattress.

                “I see.” He coughed, and the knife eased off a little. “I’m sitting, I’m listening.”

                “Okay, Flowbee-hair. I could have stood you breaking up with her. The funkification and the hateful remarks were hard enough to deal with on my part. I became Bar Mitzvah with Berry, and we went to Hebrew school when we were little, and all of this adds up to a bad conclusion when you egged her.”

                “Puck?” The man with the knife shook his head, and Jesse wondered if he shouldn’t have pointed out the digression.

                “The egging. She let you get physically closer to her than anyone in a very long time, Saint Jelly Brains, so you are going to listen to me very closely. Rachel Berry is someone you are not going to speak of to anyone.”

                Jesse tried to wriggle, and felt the knife nudging again at his throat.

                “You are headed to UCLA, disposal-throat, and at no point are you going to insult her, or in any other way verbally injure her.” He pushed out a snort of air.  “Yes, I know SAT-words. Just because I didn’t take them…” He could feel the knife shaking again as the threatening man shook his head. “I don’t care what you saw or heard or felt, you will mention nothing to no one that could hurt her.” A heavy sigh next to his ear as the man growled into it. “Do you understand me?” Jesse could feel himself nodding before he felt the blackness.


End file.
